


Sweet Things

by RimiLovemail



Series: Rimi and her many girlfriends [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: Rimi likes sweet things. Himari is the sweetest.
Relationships: Mentioned KaoTomoHimaRimi, Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Series: Rimi and her many girlfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851940
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Things

Himari was sweet.   
Her shirt was open and dishevelled, her bra pushed awkwardly to one side. Rimi did her best to cup Himari's breasts with her little hands, their ample weight filling her palms and then some. She rubbed them gently, the feeling of soft flesh between her fingers filling her with a lust both familiar and strange, and she leaned in, planting a kiss directly on Himari's hardened nipple.   
" _Oh-!_ " Himari squealed, and Rimi looked up to see the giddy smile on her bright red face.   
She and Himari were really quite similar, Rimi had learned. Playing bass, eating sweets, Kaoru and Tomoe... Himari really did like a lot of the same things Rimi liked.  
And Rimi knew what she liked.   
Her hands left Himari's chest, prompting the faintest sigh of disappointment, followed by one of elation as she began working her way down her waist instead. She kissed her way down Himari's plump belly, and the way it squished and jiggled under the pressure of her hands and lips, coupled with the airy, beautiful giggles Himari let out, almost distracted her from her task.   
Almost.   
She soon arrived at Himari's skirt, its tight hem molding her body into a cute little muffin top.   
"Himari-chan... can I...?"   
Himari answered by unbuckling the skirt herself, lifting her hips so that Rimi could toss it aside. Her panties matched her bra - cute, pink, and swiftly discarded.   
"Rimi..." Himari murmured, her voice catching in her throat, and Rimi realised she'd just been staring for a bit too long. She gulped. Playing with Himari's tits was one thing, but this... this was something else. Her eyes flickered up, a sudden uncertainty filling her, and she was met with Himari's needy, flushed gaze, heavy breaths pushing her chest up and down as she idly groped herself.   
_Fuck_.  
Rimi gulped again. Okay. Okay. No backing out now, not after seeing that. She could do this. Kaoru was always telling her how brave she was when they--  
No. No thinking about Kaoru right now. This is Himari's time.   
Deep breath.   
"I-I'm going in, okay...?" _Going in?_ Was that the right phrase?   
"Please..." If it wasn't, Himari didn't seem to mind. It briefly crossed Rimi's mind that her choice of words probably wasn't the most important thing as she lowered her face between Himari's legs.   
She could feel her heart beating in her chest - in her throat, it almost seemed like. Sure, it wasn't her first time, but it was her first time with just Himari, and it was definitely her first time... like this. She was almost ashamed to admit that she was much more used to receiving than giving - Kaoru and Tomoe were very keen on giving, after all.   
But she could do it! She could do it, she told herself.  
Slowly, carefully, with a greater heat than she'd ever known burning in her cheeks, she kissed Himari's lower lips.   
" _Aah~♥️!_ " Himari's response was immediate - and intoxicating. Rimi had heard her make sounds like that before, but never because of her. She liked it.   
She wanted to hear more.   
She kissed again, and again, each kiss prompting a sharp moan from Himari, and each moan sending a thrill through Rimi's whole body.  
" _Rimi~♥️!_ "  
The sound of Himari screaming her name... suddenly Rimi knew where Kaoru and Tomoe were coming from. That sound, all the love and pleasure those mere syllables suddenly held... right now, it was all Rimi needed. And she _needed_ it.   
She grabbed Himari's thick, plush thighs, pinning her legs open as she stuck her tongue out, lapping up the juices leaking from her pussy with a blazing hunger.   
" _Rimi... Rimi...♥️_ "   
The steady rhythm of Himari's moans, the feeling of hands holding her head in place, it all drove her lust to new heights. She pressed her mouth harder against Himari's lips, feeling her legs twitch as she began to push her tongue inside--  
" _RIMIIIIIII♥️♥️♥️!!!_ "   
Himari came the moment Rimi's tongue brushed against her walls, Rimi eagerly tasting the product of her girlfriend's orgasm, the movement of her mouth helping hey to ride it out as long as possible.   
After a moment of stillness, listening to Himari's ragged breaths, Rimi gently removed herself from between her legs, her sensitivity prompting a small, adorable whine. Himari wore a blissful smile on her face, her eyes covered by her arm. Rimi lay down next to her, resting a hand on that cute, chubby belly.  
"Himari-chan... you're so sweet..."   
" _Hrrrrmmm_..." Himari whined, though that smile didn't leave her face. She wrapped an arm around Rimi, pulled her close, kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."   
Somehow, after all that, that simple phrase still brought a blush to Rimi's cheeks. "I... I love you too, Himari-chan..."  
Himari giggled. Rimi suddenly became very aware of the motion of her hand on her back. "And next time... I get to find out what you taste like, yeah?"


End file.
